wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Socrethar
Socrethar is an eredar who rules the Burning Legion forces from his throne at Socrethar's Seat. This northern area of Netherstorm is accessible either by transport using Socrethar's Teleportation Stone which is what you gather during the quest if you're a Scryer or if you're an Aldor. Image of Socrethar can be seen talking to Dreadlord Culuthas, Culuthas recently found a legendary Ata'mal Crystal which granted him an immense amount of power. Culuthas then broke away from the Legion summoning his own demons. Image of Socrethar is seen trying to convince him to return the Ata'mal Crystal to the Legion or else face definite death. As of quest he is a Draenei turned deeply evil to become a Man'ari Eredar. *Killing Socrethar is the objective of . Aldor Quest version. *Killing Socrethar is the objective of . Scryer Quest version. Tatics Socrethar: *Melee Attack: Hits for 2-3k on a well geared tank. *Fear: A single target is feared for up to 8 seconds. *Knockback: Typical Knockback, assists in kiting him. *Shadow Volley: 1800-2200 Shadow Damage. *Spell Reflect Shield: Typical Spell reflect shield. He is easily kiteable and affected by Crowd Control such as Banish & Cyclone. If your healer is low on mana it may be wise to banish Socrethar in order to allow the healer to regain mana. Kaylaan the Lost: (Aldor only) *Melee Attack: Hits for roughly 1k on a well geared tank. *Consecrate: Typical Paladin Consecration. *Heal: Heals himself for a large amount, can be interrupted. Kaylaan will not be much of a nuisance other than the fact it may take some time to down him. He is not immuned to stuns, so use any method to interrupt his heals. Scryer Version Adventurers allied with the Scryer can receive Voren'thal's Presence increasing damage dealt to Socrethar by 300%. This makes it possible that Warlocks can drain life him to death. Aldor Version The Aldor version is much more difficult but has more lore. Apon arrival at Socrethar's Seat you are greeted by several Aldor NPCs, talking to one begins your advance upon Socrethar. As the champions of the Aldor confront Socrethar, Socrethar calls upon an ally of his own. Kaylaan the Lost appears, the Draenei was once the Aldor champion Kaylaan who had remarkable potential, but he saw his brother get killed by Voren'thal himself. Seeing Voren'thal and his Scryer allies being accepted in Shattrath City was a breaking point for Kaylaan, he turned to Socrethar for power to fight his enemies. Socrethar further empowers him causing Kaylaan to go into a rage-like state and thus released upon you and your Aldor allies. Getting Kaylaan down to low life spawns High Priestess Ishanah. Socrethar proceeds to one shot Ishanah, Kaylaan seeing his beloved mentor die breaks out of his condition and proceeds to ressurect Ishanah. Socrethar seeing this betrayal right infront of him proceeds to claim Kaylaan's soul. Now along side Ishanah, Aldor champions proceed to kill Socrethar. Ishanah at the end of this ordeal remarks not even her strongest prayer could bring back Kaylaan. Category:Eredar Category:Named Mobs Category:Zone:Netherstorm